Their Rebellion
by Nicole-Dilona
Summary: This Revolution, this rebellion, it wasn't just America's. It was theirs, the Thirteen Original Colonies. Watch as America and the Thirteen navigate through declaring independence, war, and becoming a family.
1. Baptized by Fire

**A/N: I know, I know. I have other stories to update and I know some people really want to see the next chapter of And We Thought Our Meetings Were Bad? but this plot bunny has helped me deal with AP American. I seriously cannot go a day in that class without imagining my state characters in the history periods we're talking about and since we're getting into the Revolution…yeah, I just couldn't help it.**

**Imagine the colonies as you will, I try to leave descriptions vague in order for the reader to form their own personal view of the character. The colonies are described as small children but it's up too you to determine how small, I'm personally thinking around six, seven, or eight. Either way you'll notice they're much smarter than their age appearance would suggest but they're nation/colony things and it's just works out somehow if you don't get technical, right?**

**Anyways I'm really liking this story and hope whoever's reading this enjoys it too. **

**Takes place near the beginning of the French and Indian War.**

**Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers.**

Sighing wearily America gingerly began making his way back to his tent, all too aware of his body's soreness.

The war was going…well, to be honest not so great.

No matter how hard America tried to persuade him England refused to believe it was a different type of fighting over here. The young colony gritted his teeth as he remembered their previous discussion-

"_Really Arthur, I think he could be a lot of help-"_

"_Are you out of your mind! He _started_ the damn thing in the first place!"_

_-That's right Iggy, just ignore my suggestions as usual-_

Taking a deep breath America slowly managed to exhale his anger. It wouldn't help at all if he was angry with England, they had to think together if they were gonna win this thing. Still, he felt bad for Washington. No matter what Arthur said that guy had a lot of potential…

His thought process and walking slowed down considerably as he caught sight of the campfire before him.

Thirteen small children sat gathered around the flames.

It wasn't the sight of the children that was surprising. Even though it was unorthodox for children to be present in a war zone they had demanded to be here and after hearing their arguments America hadn't been able to say no.

See, they were the thirteen colonies he represented. Virginia, New Jersey, Massachusetts, Georgia, New Hampshire, Maryland, New York, Connecticut, Delaware, North Carolina, South Carolina, Pennsylvania, and Rhode Island.

It was the sight of _all_ of them sitting together that was surprising. And not fighting at that!

It wasn't normal (repeat that, NOT NORMAL) for them all to even be in the same area. America had made a few attempts to get them all together in the past and, well, let's just say things could have gone better. And even in the rare circumstances when they were all together they usually stayed huddled in their respective groups; The Southern colonies (Virginia, the Carolinas, Georgia, and Maryland), the Middle colonies (New York, Pennsylvania, Delaware, and New Jersey) and the New England colonies (New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and Connecticut.) And even _then_ they argued amongst their little cliques.

But now…now they were all sitting peacefully together. Seemingly transfixed by what their oldest sister, Virginia, was saying.

America paused before them for a moment, watching in awe as he attempted to burn the scene in his memory, to revert to next time there was a screaming match. After a moment though he hesitantly came to stand next to the fire as well. At his appearance all colonies fell silent, they almost seemed embarrassed to be caught getting along.

"Hey," America said warily, "What are you guys up to?"

A slight hesitation then "Virginia was just telling us stuff about Jametown," Maryland supplied.

"Jamestown," Virginia corrected gently.

"Oh," America felt a smile light up his face, "That's nice. Can't believe how long ago that was, really."

"Yeah!" Delaware spoke up, "Did someone really try to eat their wife's body?"

America grimaced at the memory of 'starving time' but nodded at the boy's question.

A collective chorus of ew's came from the children before Pennsylvania turned to Virginia again.

"I can't believe the stuff you've been through," she said, a note of respect creeping in her voice, "How come you've never told me?"

"Oh, I don't know," Virginia said idly as she poked the fire, "You've never asked I suppose."

There was a lull in the conversation after that and they all sat staring at the campfire. America, once again, reveled in the peaceful (if not somewhat awkward) silence.

"So if you had the first settlement," Georgia broke the silence slowly, "Does that mean you've known Alfred the longest?"

"Yes," Virginia shot America a look for conformation, just in case she was wrong.

Suddenly America found himself drawn back in time. He remembered finding her, then just a little baby, outside of the fort and somehow _knowing_ that she was like him, except that she was _his_. It had been around the time when it had become somewhat certain that Jamestown would be able to carry on and, oh, he remember how scared he was, still being just a boy himself and having to look after and protect such a tiny thing…

"Alfred," someone questioned, and America was jerked out of him memories to find the Thirteen watching him curiously. He quickly nodded to confirm Virginia's statement, "Yes Virginia was the first, then it was little Mass over here," he shot a smile at the girl sitting to his left.

Massachusetts smiled proudly at the recognition, "Yeah I remember! You found me at the church!"

That he did. America smiled at the memory and reminded himself of how (secretly) glad he was that Massachusetts had mostly outgrown that extreme religious phase.

"I remember meeting you too," Connecticut said to his sister, "I don't really like that memory though."

America internally groaned, here came the fighting.

But Massachusetts just laughed good naturedly, "Feelings mutual scum head!"

"_I_ remember when we _lived_ together," North Carolina gestured to her sister, "And we didn't get along _at all_."

South Carolina giggled, "I do too! I never told you this sissy but I was so happy when they split us up."

"You guys used to live together and didn't get along? How? You two are best friends," New Jersey leaned forward, obviously eager for more information.

"Pol-poli-polit-pol," South Carolina face twisted in concentration as she tried to spit the word out.

"Political stuff," North Carolina explained, "Alfred finally separated us awhile ago."

"And now we get along great," South Carolina finalized with a grin.

Chatter like this continued for awhile and America sat there, soaking it all in. He watched as the colonies shared random parts of their history, which gradually gave way to unconsciously discussing their general ideas and values. America could see that the colonies were agreeably surprised at some of the things they found they had in common.

And he wouldn't deny that his heart _soared_ at the phrase Rhode Island uttered off-handedly, "I guess we really are all Americans."

0 0 0

It was late when the conversation took a dangerous turn. America was realizing he had let them stay up too late and was just about to open his mouth to tell them it was bedtime when-

"You know Arthur's been getting kinda annoying lately," New Hampshire mentioned.

A thick and shocked silence fell over everyone, most of all America who had jerked violently at the boy's statement.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God_ he chanted in his head as his eyes flickered from shocked face to shocked face. _Please don't let them say anything else, please don't let them say anything else. _America wasn't ignorant; he knew this simple statement had the potential to turn fatal for everyone. _No one else speak, everyone just be quiet, look at the fire or something. Just. Don't. Speak._

For a moment it seemed America's desperate prayer had been answered as all of the other children stayed silent. But right before he was about to lay New Hampshire down with a lecture a breath was drawn, someone was going to speak. Dammit.

"Well, I mean" Georgia floundered for words slightly before continuing, "I guess…I'm getting really sick of the whole big-mighty-better-than-you attitude he's been givin' us."

"Really," Maryland turned to her excitedly, "You think so too?"

"What," America gasped, but he went unheard.

"He thinks he knows how to fight on our land," New York grumbled, "He has to do it like a 'gentlemen.'"

"And the Indian attacks," Pennsylvania cried out, "They're horrible! And what's he doing to stop them?

"Nothing," North Carolina said darkly, "It's not like bribing for an Indian scalp is gonna get the job done."

"Sometimes I wonder if he even has any idea what he's doing," Rhode Island shook his head, a sour expression on his face.

"You and me both," New Jersey said irritably.

"That's enough," America snapped.

At his tone, the excitement which had been stirring was murdered. The Thirteen regarded him with caution, knowing he wasn't happy with their previous subject and America regarded them right back. They all sat there, waiting for the next move.

Swallowing loudly America finally continued, "You all should know better than to speak of Arthur like that. It's…disrespectful."

At his words an unexpected anger suddenly clouded each of the Thirteen's faces.

"Disrespectful," Massachusetts repeated crossly, "Alfred, he's disrespecting _us_."

America quickly tried to defend England, only to find that he wasn't sure what to say, "No, no Mass. He's just….It's…"

"He treats the soldiers from my colony like they're idiots," New York snapped, "He won't-"

"Listen to them or believe they can help," New Hampshire finished.

America felt his stomach sink even as he stubbornly shook his head. Yet he knew the Thirteen were right; hadn't _he_ been thinking similar things just a short time ago?

"He's never even liked me," Georgia pouted, "All he remembers is that my first settlers were convicts. He probably thinks I'll steal somethin every time I'm near him."

"That's not true," America argued even though he secretly suspected the same thing.

"He always thinks you'll just go along with whatever he says," Virginia added, "Maybe that's how it used to be but England doesn't _always_ know what's best for us."

"He's an ocean away," Delaware growled.

"Stop it," America barked, his voice firm. The colonies fell into a disgruntled silence.

"I'm surprised at you," America said harshly, "All of you are just little colonies. _I'm_ just a little colony.

_-That doesn't mean we're no good.-_

But England, he's the one of the most powerful nations in the world! Of course he knows what he's doing!

_-Then why have we already lost so many battles under his leadership?-_

And you know, besides that you should be grateful to him! Neither you guys nor I would be here if it wasn't for him. We owe him everything!"

_-Oh yeah, because in those years of neglect it's not like you grew up or anything right?-_

America flushed in shame at his little side thoughts, but was unable to keep them from creeping up.

"So all of you just think about the next time you're angry with him," he finished tiredly, "We need him."

The Thirteen just glared back at him stonily.

"It's time for you to go to bed," America finally muttered, "I'll see you in the morning."

One by one all of the children rose and turned to head back towards the tent while America put his face into hands and slouched down. He really, really didn't need this unrest right now.

"You know Alfred," the soft voice of his eldest broke through his thoughts. He looked up to see all of them still standing there, with Virginia in the front, looking at him with an emotion he couldn't quite place.

"I have to disagree with about one thing," Virginia continued.

America tensed slightly, preparing for a possible verbal match, "Ginny please not-"

"We don't owe everything to England," she cut him off and her eyes burned brightly into his. "We owe everything to you."

The others simply nodded their agreement and with that all of them turned and headed to their tents, leaving their caretaker a floored and confused mess with the simple phrase swimming round and round his head.

_We owe everything to you._

**A/N: So there it is. What do you think? Would you continue to read it if (when) I update?**

**Please leave a review to let me know****.**

**Historical Notes-**

**George Washington actually did start the French and Indian War when he and his men engaged in a scuffle with some French troops, who later forced him to remember at Fort Necessity. Washington was also in charge of defending the frontier against the Indian attacks Pennsylvania and North Carolina mentioned though he had a very small number of men to do so.**

**The French and Indian War offered a unique opportunity for the colonists to get to know each other. It has been said that this was one of the first places that barriers of disunity began to melt.**

**The military personnel from England were generally much more respected while the colonist militia's were seen as country bumpkins.**

**Jamestown was the first permanent English settlement while Plymouth was the second. Therefore Virginia is the oldest and Massachusetts the next in line.**

**England shipped convicts over to Georgia to settle it, much like what it did with Australia.**


	2. NotSoFond Farewell

**Disclaimer: I don't own APH or else….ok how about we don't think about that.**

0 0 0

"Can't deny that I'm glad that's over," England said happily, "It'll be nice to finally get back home."

England, America, and the Thirteen were all standing at the docks for England's farewell, he was finally returning to Europe after a long stay in the western hemisphere.

America smiled brightly, "We'll miss ya Iggy!"

"Yes I'm sure you will," England said, somewhat absently as he stared at the individual colonies.

Something wasn't quite right.

Besides the fact they all seemed rather subdued and not jumping around like normal they weren't fighting. In fact, the more he thought about it, he hadn't been forced to listen to a single childish squabble in any of his latest visits.

England wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

Oh well, he thought to himself, he's ponder it later.

"I'm afraid I must be off now Alfred," he turned and clapped the young man's shoulder, "I'll be in touch of course."

"Me too Arthur," America said, still bright as the sun.

"Oh and you will check up on Matthew right," England added, "Lad still seems depressed about leaving the Frog, of course I have no idea why, but no matter. Just a visit every few weeks would probably help quite a bit. You don't mind?"

_-Of course not Arthur! I'll just travel miles north to see poor, depressed Canada every few weeks because it's not like I have enough on my plate looking after thirteen kids. No sir I'll be happy to do it!-_

With his smile tightening America managed to push the sarcastic and bitter thought away. "Sure Arthur, I'll help Mattie out."

"Thank you Alfred," England gave America a final smile before turning to the Thirteen, who were still staring at him silently.

Clearing his throat England's awkwardly addressed them, "Now children, behave and remember to listen to America. He's still in charge of course."

"Yes England," they all answered, and said nation felt himself struck by their detached politeness.

"Well I suppose I'll see you soon," he said thoughtfully, and he began to walk down their line to offer his small farewell gestures.

All the boys- New York, Delaware, Maryland, Connecticut, New Hampshire and Rhode Island- received a clap on the back while most of the girls- Georgia, North and South Carolina, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania- got a gentle hair stroke.

Then he came to Virginia and his small smile widened to a grin.

"I'll miss you," England said, fondly petting her cheek. Virginia gave him a smile in return and graciously accepted the kiss he placed at her forehead.

Moving on to the last in line he found Massachusetts.

The island nation regarded her warily as he took in her irritable expression. Was it just him or was that glint in her eye rather hostile?

"You'll be a good girl won't you Massachusetts," he unexpectedly asked, "No mischief making?"

For a moment she didn't answer and instead lowered her eyes to stare at her skirt. America had to mutter her name in a warning tone before she replied with a low and simple "Yes England."

Slightly shocked by the girl's sudden impoliteness England gave her the standard hair stroke before, on some strange instinct, leaning forward to try and press a kiss to her brow like he had to Virginia.

But Massachusetts jerked back out of his reach.

"Abigail," America snapped her human name.

"M' sorry England," the little girl said, somewhat reluctantly, "I'm just tired."

"It's quite alright," England murmured, astonished by the strange episode, "I think I'd better board."

A final exchange of goodbyes were given between America and England before the nation boarded the ship and the group left behind began walking back to town.

0 0 0

When they all were back in town (and away from prying eyes) the colonies watched as America kneeled down and roughly grabbed Massachusetts by the shoulders to face him.

"What was that about," America asked angrily, giving her a slight shake, "You know better than that. You're lucky he didn't bend you over right there and-"

"Alfred he didn't even say thank you," Massachusetts whined as she tried to struggle out of America's harsh hold.

"…What?"

"We helped him win his stupid war and he didn't even thank us," Massachusetts hissed. She quickly wormed out of America's hold as soon as his grip slackened somewhat.

America sat there, still kneeling and mouth agape as he realized the truth of her words. Iggy really hadn't given him any thanks…

"I noticed that too," New York said, "I kept waiting for him to say something before he left but he didn't."

"Talk about rude," Georgia sniffed.

And still, America just sat there, confused as ever.

"Hey," Rhode Island spoke up, "It doesn't matter if Arthur noticed or not…'CAUSE WE WON!"

The little boy pumped his fist and jumped into the air energetically.

"Yeah we did," North Carolina fed into her brother's excitement and began bouncing on her feet, "We showed those Frenchies what's what!"

"You don't mess with us," Connecticut agreed happily.

"Exactly," Pennsylvania added cheerfully, "Alfred, can we celebrate?"

She turned to look up at America with wide eyes, it was lost on no one she was trying to dissipate any of the remaining tension. With a sigh, America nodded his head and took the children downstairs for their victory celebration.

0 0 0

Cider and food had been ordered and brought and the young colonies merrily devoured it. The sugar from the sweets added to their high spirits and soon everyone was celebrating merrily.

America watched with a grin as Massachusetts (who, over the course of the night, had forgiven him for his harshness) tried to dance with New York. Eventually the little brunette gave up with hysterical laughter and collapsed against her fellow colony. Hmm he'd probably have to cut her sugar off…

North and South Carolina appeared to be in a similar situation as they both tried to teach Delaware and New Hampshire some kind of Southern dance. The two boys were failing miserably, much to the glee of the twins. Meanwhile, Rhode Island was entertaining Pennsylvania with some of his favorite dirty limericks (no Alfred, _did not_ teach him those thank you very much! Well…okay maybe the one about the German maid but that was the only one!)while Connecticut and New Jersey were busy pretending not to listen, and failing whenever they let out a delighted giggle at the punch line. And finally, Georgia and Virginia sat at the table clapping a beat for the dancers and subtly gossiping about the twins when they weren't paying attention.

Maybe all the resentment, his included, was just brought on by stress, America reasoned. Well now they could relax, the war was over, the French threat was no more. As far as he was concerned things could go back to normal.

Besides the friendliness between the kids anyways, that could stay.

0 0 0

**A/N: I'd like to thank **Bluestrike22 **and **kaoriITALIA **for their reviews. Those made me happy :) This chapter was for you two!**

**Sorry for the rather long wait but I've had a lot of drama in my life at the moment and schools a killer. **

**Not much to explain about the story except in case you didn't catch it Virginia is England's favorite of the Thirteen, mostly 'cause he found her first but also because she's the most mature and composed of all of them. Something I imagine England will be highly grateful for.**

**Historical note- England won the French and Indian War and gained Canada. But you probably already knew that…**

**Next chapters in the works, can't say when it'll be completed but it's a comin'.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review if you'd be so kind!**

**Little-Harlequin**


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

0 0 0

America awoke probably about an hour after going to bed. At first he was just tiredly confused to why he was woken and attempted to doze off. Only sleep didn't come, so he rolled to his side, then to his stomach, and then flopped on his back. It took about fifteen minutes of this for him to realize he was 'tossing and turning' and that sleep wasn't coming back anytime soon. If anything it was getting farther away as his discomfort grew.

It was unrest.

The realization made him sit up in the bed and his confusion grew. Unrest for what? He didn't know, only a couple hours ago he was thinking how everything should be going great! Throwing off his sheets, America got up and began pacing relentlessly.

When he paused to consider the whole thing he heard the muffled voices from the down the hall. Realization came, it was the colonies. America unleashed a groan and made his way out of his room, wondering what type of fight he was going to have to mediate now. Guess he couldn't _really_ expect the friendliness to last forever.

America reluctantly headed towards the door with the sliver of light coming out from the crack at the bottom. But as he approached he found himself surprised to find no apparent angry tones in the voices coming from behind the door. No, he thought as he stood in front of the shut door, the voices were more annoyed than anything else and didn't seem to actually be directed at each other.

Curious, he decided to listen.

Somone hiccupped and spoke. It was Pennsylvania.

"_Still can't believe about those Indian raids_," she muttered, "_I mean, _how_ could he 've brushed them off like they were nothin'_?"

"_I know what you mean_," Maryland voice said, "_It was disgusting_."

"_I didn't have to deal with any of 'em,"_ Connecticut became audible_, "And I still thought they were awful. What still bugs me is how he treated my soldiers!_"

"_Alfred told me he blames Washington for the whole fiasco,"_ an extremely irritated tone said, "_And that's why he refused to promote him to a general_. Where he belongs._ But that's such a lie I can hardly stand it! We all know he was just waiting for an excuse to fight France _again."

America nearly gasped. That was Virginia. He hadn't heard the girl sound so angry since she was at her earliest days. It was startling.

"_Seriously, Ginny?"_ That impressed voice belonged to New Jersey, "_I never thought you'd be one to speak bad on England."_

"_Yeah,"_ Delaware could be heard, _"What would England say if he knew his perfect little Virginia was upset with him_."

"_Piss himself_," New York supplied.

At this there was a loud burst of laughter from what had to be a number of the little colonies. America even felt his mouth twitch slightly at the statement. What, it was funny!

"_Oh be quiet," _Virginia called, but one could hear the smile in her voice.

After a moment all was quiet behind the door. America wondered whether they had detected him outside but then deduced they had simply run out of things to say for the time being. Time to make his entrance, he thought grimly and put his hand on the knob to turn it when-

"_Why do we even look up to him anymore?"_

America's hand stopped.

"_What do you mean Mass_," South Carolina asked.

"_When I was little,"_ the voice spoke calmly, but there was a sly undercurrent, "_I looked up to England like he was God. I almost loved him more than Alfred, you know."_

There was a pause and some uneasy chair shuffling was heard.

"_And," _New Hampshire asked tentatively.

"_Well…that illusion has been slowly fading for a long time of course. But you could say it's been shattered now."_

America swallowed roughly, waiting for her to carry on. She was speaking with her 'smart' voice, which meant she was going to say something important. He could practically see the colonies looking at each other in confusion, unsure of what their sister meant. Expect for Virginia. Somehow he knew Virginia was gazing solemnly at Massachusetts, an understanding glimmer in her eyes.

"_He's not invincible,"_ the girls voice said softly, so soft America almost didn't catch it. "_He almost lost this war and I watched it. I watched him struggle, I watched him suffer. I watched him _lose."

America's eyes widened as took in Massachusetts words. Good God she was right!

There was a second before Massachusetts went for the kill.

"_He needs luck and help just like the rest of us. The mighty England isn't so mighty after all."_

America threw open the door.

The colonies looked at him in shock. Except for Massachusetts who looked quite calm, America had a feeling she had known he was outside the door for some time.

America could feel his heart beating rapidly and his eyes flickered rapidly from face to face. Almost all of them, save Massachusetts, were obviously nervous and waiting for him to explode.

But he didn't.

He stepped aside and held the door open. "Bed," he said.

The children exchanged surprised glances and hesitated.

"Now," he said a bit more firmly.

At that they all stood up and filed out of the door, both genders heading to their respective bedrooms.

"Massachusetts," he called and the New Englander stopped. Her brothers and sisters carried on, looking over their shoulder sympathetically from time to time. The girl sighed and turned to face her caretaker, fully expecting a lecture and punishment. Which America knew he _should_ give, but…

"Have you been spending some time at Harvard," he asked randomly.

Massachusetts raised her eyebrows, "Possibly. Why?"

America shrugged, "I noticed you were sounding…educated."

She bristled slightly, "I _am_ educated."

"I know sweetheart, I'm just saying I noticed."

"So...," Massachusetts scuffled her feet, "Are you going to punish me or something?"

He should, but he wasn't. Something strange was telling him to leave this alone for the time being, even if he might regret it. Stupid, confusing intuitions.

"No," America turned and started for his room, "Keep up the good work with Harvard. Virginia and Connecticut are still jealous."

0 0 0

America was completely and utterly exhausted. And that was putting it lightly. For the past week he had been traveling to all thirteen of the colonies in order to get them home. He was used to going through them (that was what he spent the majority of his time doing, after all) but doing so all at once, with all the kids in a cramped carriage, took its toll.

But finally, _finally_ he was dropping of his last little darling, Georgia.

"Scarlett," he nudged the dozing girl, using her human name, "Scar, honey we're here."

Sighing deeply the pretty little colony opened her eyes slowly. America couldn't help grinning at the sight, despite his fatigue. The kids were so cute.

"The driver already got your luggage inside," America murmured and moved to help her sit up.

"Mmmm, Savannah," Georgia smiled widely as she stretched, "Feels good to finally be home."

Chuckling America opened the door, "Glad to hear it Scarlett. Here let's get you inside."

"No, Alfred," Georgia mumbled, still a little drowsy, "You're tired. I'll let m'self in. No trouble."

"It's no trouble for me either-"

"Stay," the colony said firmly as she shuffled over to the door.

Chuckling again America decided he could comply with her wishes. He pulled the girl close and pressed a kiss on her nose, "Bye Scarly, see you soon."

Georgia wrinkled her nose at the nickname and stuck her tongue out, making America laugh good-naturedly.

"Well," she bit her lip, looking slightly unsure all of a sudden, "I better go."

She leant forward and kissed his check, then raised up and whispered in his ear (so softly he almost didn't catch it) "Bye Daddy."

America's eyes widened and he unconsciously tightened his hold on the colony.

"Georgia," he said slowly, "Did-did you call me _Daddy_?"

Georgia bit her lip again and looked out the window. "Almost all the other kids I know have parents and I always thought I didn't. 'Cept then I thought of you and, well, you seem to act like all the other kids daddies with taking care of 'me real good and whatnot so I thought…gosh, I dunno. Do you mind, do you not want me to call you that?"

"N-no," America stammered hastily, "No Scarlett I don't mind."

"Honest," Georgia turned to him, looking hopeful.

"Honest."

Wrapping her arms around him tightly he heard her murmur, "I love you Daddy."

"Love you too Georgia," America returned, resting his cheek on top of her head. He hoped she didn't notice the tear the rolled down his cheek and into her hair.

0 0 0

**A/N: Hmm that came rather quickly. This chapter was a bit of a lull but necessary. Hopefully some people liked it anyways. I would like to gratefully (and I mean that!) acknowledge my reviewers** Marine is hope2**, **Bluestrike22, **and**, SakuraLetters**. To **Bluestrike22** I'm sorry we didn't get much of Massachusetts plotting in this chapter but at the same time she **_**kinda**_** was…I don't know, anyways we'll see more of her anger and plotting soon :)**

**Speaking of Massachusetts I know it seems like she's the main character but I swear this won't all be about her. I'm going to give all the colonies their fair share of representation I promise.**

**About the story: 1- America's confused on how he should be feeling. On one hand he wants to stay loyal to England but on the other he can't help feeling the same emotions his colonies are feeling, and right now they're not extremely thrilled with Iggy. Poor Alfred.**

**2- I really don't know if Scarlett was a popular name in colonial times. Knowing my luck it probably wasn't but this is one historical error I'm willing to make since that's Georgia's official name in some of my other stories featuring her (most are still in-progress btw). And yes it has to do with Gone With The Wind.**

**Oh and just so we're clear three of the colonies officially have their introduced human names. Virginia- Ginny, Massachusetts- Abigail, and Georgia- Scarlett. I'd appreciate any ideas you have on names for the others.**

**Historical Notes-**

**1- Harvard was the first college in the US. I find that fact pretty cool. The mention of Virginia and Connecticut being jealous is due to the fact they also had colleges at the time, William and Mary and Yale. There were actually a few other colleges at this time (including Princeton) but I just didn't mention them.**

**2- As far as I can tell Atlanta wasn't founded yet and Savannah was the largest city in Georgia, thus she lives there. Please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Well that's all. Thank you for simply reading this chapter and if you'd be extra kind and leave a review I'd happily thank you!**

**Little-Harlequin**


	4. Taxes, Letters, and Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own APH **

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy, unmotivated, and obsessed with the NBA (Go Celtics!). But that's not important right? On with the story!**

0 0 0

**The Proclamation of 1763**

"You know what's stupid," Pennsylvania declared suddenly.

"Your face," New York snickered.

"Don't be mean to Penny, York," New Jersey yelled.

"Shut up, no one cares what you think," New York dismissed his sister carelessly.

"Wow New York, I thought even you could insult better than that," Delaware scoffed.

America rolled his eyes at the whole exchange as he kneaded some of the bread dough. The Middle Colonies could be somewhat of an annoyance when they wanted to be. They were a far cry from their southern neighbors, who were actually fairly peaceful gathered together. Even though, America mused, he'd much rather have all the restless Middle Colonies in a group than the eternally bickering and feuding New Englanders.

"Quit it," America ordered, "Let's finish making these loaves then maybe I'll consider letting you get back to insult each other."

The breadbasket colonies each gave a half-hearted pout but did as they were told and went back to their various tasks.

"I was saying," Pennsylvania continued as she mixed ingredients, "That taxes are stupid."

America grimaced; he had been waiting for this to come up.

"Hear, hear," New Jersey agreed sullenly, "Stupid Grenville. Stupid Navigation Laws."

"Do you even know what navigation means," New York asked smugly.

The smaller sister growled, "I have a university!"

"Yeah well that doesn't exactly mean you're smart," Delaware stated, siding with New York on this one.

"Knock it off you two," America barked at the boys and they quickly backed down.

"What do you think of it Dad," Pennsylvania asked.

America had to quickly turn away from the children, hoping to hide the rather goofy smile that lit up his face every time they referred to him as their father, which all four of them had done just this day.

"Oh I don't know," he said, more idly than he would have moments before. God damn it, he cursed himself; he needed to start letting them know it wasn't okay to question England. Well, later anyway. Right now he just wanted to enjoy some time with the kids.

"I still think that stupid Proclamation was unfair," New York grumbled as he shaped loaves, "We won that war for him so shouldn't we be able to have some reward?"

"Haha why don't you pull a North Carolina then? I heard she let a thousand wagons head up west even after she heard about the Proclamation." Delaware's voice suggested he admired this rather bold move made by his southern sister.

"Oh yeah? I guess you also heard about the licking I had to give her too," America mentioned casually and the colonies quickly lost their smiles.

(Okay that was a long stretch. America hadn't laid a hand on North Carolina like he had just suggested to the middle colonies…or England. But hey! He had given her a very stern talking to and that was just as good in his opinion.)

"And I've already told you guys Arthur just did that in order to try and make peace with the Indians," America added, "It will help us in the long run."

The colonies grumbled and continued their work in silence for a moment.

"You know," New Jersey broke the silence, "I kind of miss some of the Carolinas Daddy. How come I hardly ever get to see them?"

America's eyes flickered to her in surprise at the unexpected question. He didn't think the colonies cared for their next-door-neighbors let alone ones in a different region.

"It's a little hard since so far apart," America explained, "But…I guess I could maybe work something out when you're not too busy. But where did this come from? I didn't think you even liked the others all that much?"

"Well they're still annoying and everything," New Jersey explained, "But they had their moments when they weren't too bad."

"Yeah," Delaware agreed, "I got to know Maryland better. He was hilarious."

"I thought Rhode Island was adorable," Pennsylvania crooned, "Me and him…we were so _similar_. I've missed him."

"The kid seemed to think you were 'adorable' too," New York snickered, again. "He didn't let you out of his sight the whole time we were at camp. And it seemed to be his goal in life to make you laugh every chance he got."

"You shouldn't be talking," Pennsylvania returned in a falsely sweet voice, "I think you thought a certain New Englander was rather adorable as well. I saw how you watched her."

Delaware, New Jersey, and yes, even America, all oooooohed tauntingly at the embarrassed colony, who hid his tell-tale blush in a cloud of flour.

0 0 0

**The Sugar Act**

…_and with all due respect to England I find this law completely ridiculous…_

…_my people are in an uproar! And so am I…_

…_You know I really hate taxes and this one is incredibly worthless…_

…_We're already having a hard enough time as it is…_

_P.S. Georgia said she's started calling you Dad. Would it be all right if I did too?_

America smiled slightly at the P.S. from South Carolina. At least something in these letters was a little positive. The rest were polite at best. The ones from New England were rather obscene…But he supposed he couldn't blame them really. Arthur's new tax act was hitting them hard.

He had been shuffling through the letters after receiving a final reply from England. Fine, he'd repel the tax the letter has said, though it was obvious England was extremely disgruntled that he was being forced to do so and he had chastised America for his colonies poor behavior.

He had been questioning America's caretaking skills a lot lately.

America wasn't happy about it.

What does he know; he would catch himself thinking grumpily to himself. England barley knew the individual colonies when you really thought about it. He had left everything up to America, who had done a damn good job thank you very much.

Besides, America thought smugly, the colonies aren't calling _him_ Dad now are they?

0 0 0

**The Quartering Act**

"No!" Rhode Island's eyes were lit up in anger.

"Will-"

"I said no," the tiny boy actually stamped his foot, "I refuse to house-"

"His soldiers," Maryland continued with a furious scowl, "This is unacceptable!"

"I don't even want 'em here," South Carolina cried indignantly, "They don' even need to _be_ here_._"

America gazed helplessly at the three children who stood defiantly before him. Just a few minutes ago he had been peacefully napping (actually at his own home for once) and now he had to figure out some way to quell his children over some new law he hadn't even heard of.

"So let me get this straight," he reached up a hand and rubbed his eyes. "England says you're to-"

"House his soldiers if there isn't any room in the barracks," Rhode Island cut his elder off again, "And provide for them _of course_."

"We ain't even at war," South Carolina complained, "And like I said no one really wants 'em here anyway."

"So can you see why it's unfair?"

He could see why it was unfair. Even then a spark of annoyance was turning into harsh anger. Quartering troops at a time of peace? When there really was no need for them to be here? Ridiculous!

"Look," he finally muttered after rubbing his temples, "I'll- I'll write to Arthur all right? Maybe there's something he can do."

"HE _GAVE_ US THE DAMN LAW IN THE FIRST PLACE," Rhode Island screamed, shaking with the force of it.

"_William Kirkland_," America snapped and grabbed the small boy by the arm, "You will not use that language. Not under my roof and not in my presence, you hear?"

Rhode Island scowled and didn't meet America's eyes. He grumbled something in the affirmative and America decided that was good enough. He steered the boy towards one of the few bedrooms in his small house.

"Go in there and cool off," he ordered, "You can come out when you're ready to speak about this civilized."

The tiny colony growled softly and reached inside his jacket to pull out a packet of letters.

"These are from the rest of the New Englanders," he said, "Once they heard I was coming down to see you they decided they wanted to share their thoughts too."

America took the letters wearily, thinking that this should be interesting.

As if reading his thoughts Rhode Island added, "Massachusetts's letter is a particularly fun read in case you were wondering."

"I'm sure," the older male muttered and ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair, "Thank you. Now…get in there."

"Yeah, yeah," Rhode Island muttered as America turned to head back to the other two. "Oh and one last thing Alfred."

"Rhode Island," America rolled his eyes, "I said get-"

"It's William Jones now, not Kirkland."

The words stopped him in his tracks, "Excuse me?"

"Well since you're my Dad I think it fits…," the colony trailed off as he shut the door.

America stared after him, baffled.

"Um Alfred," Maryland called hesitantly.

"Yes," America answered, still staring after Rhode Island, baffled.

"We, uh, have letters too."

America's whole body slumped.

"Hand them over," he grunted as he turned to face the two Southerners, finding them both to be carrying packets of letters.

"These are from sis and Ginny," South Carolina explained, "And Nate's got some from the middle colonies."

"I ran into Delaware before I left," Maryland supplied, "He asked me to bring these when he heard I was leavin'."

America took both packets grumpily and thumbed through them quickly. Ten letters and the three children already here meant thirteen upset colonies. _What_ had England done?

"All right," the tall man sighed, "All right. I need to take care of this so how about you two-"

"Hey," Maryland was struck by something, "Rhode Island called you Dad. And South Carolina did on the way here."

A smile quirked their caretaker's lips in response.

"So can I call you Dad too?"

000

_All of the colonies think its _ridiculousAmerica furiously penned, _and, to be frank Arthur, so do I._

He leaned back and glared at the parchment, chewing on his lip before deciding to write his farewell.

_In parting I have one last request-_

He clenched his eyes shut and mustered up the courage to finish.

_-Kindly inform me _before_ imposing some ridiculous law or tax that's just going to cause both of us more problems._

_Sincerely, America_

As he drew away it occurred to the young man that this was the first time he hadn't signed a letter _Love, Alfred._

0 0 0

**The Stamp Act**

The sun's light flittered down through the warm air, which was filled with the sound of birds chirping from their trees, their music a perfect background sound for such a wonderful day. What truly made this day so wonderful, for America anyway, were the two small, warm bodies snuggled up to his sides. America, North Carolina, and New Hampshire were swinging lazily in a hammock placed outside of America's home. It wasn't normal for him to actually bring the children to him but after today he was beginning to think it may not be a bad idea.

North Carolina and New Hampshire were two of the more reserved and quiet colonies. North Carolina was often overshadowed by her southern twin and tended to 'respectfully yield' to her on almost everything. New Hampshire, meanwhile, was often ignored in favor of his far more troublesome neighbors. The two had gotten along quite well during the time they were there, seeming to find each other's company pleasant. Today the three had had a nice picnic and a few games of tag, effectively wearing themselves out.

Now, America smiled, they were quietly dozing while the hammock rocked. It really had been a good day. The icing on the cake was when they both (shyly) had called him Dad. Yeah, that was definitely the best part.

Out here, with things so peaceful, it was so easy for the American to forget about the negative things in life. Like the scathing letter England had sent in reply to America's opinion of the Quartering Act…America shook the thought of his head and instead opted to rub the children shoulders, as though they were the ones that needed soothing. He didn't need to get riled up over that again, things would calm down eventually with England, they had to.

No, he decided, it was much better to enjoy the bird's song and silently marvel at how completely perfect these two little kids looked and-

His ears perked at a nose, it sounded like a horse was coming but that didn't make sense because hardly anyone ever came out here. He supposed it would probably fade soon as the horse and its rider carried on their way.

Only it didn't, it was growing louder.

Not only that, he realized, there was also the distinct sounds of a wagon coming… from two different directions.

America sat in alarm, making the hammock swing which in turn woke up North Carolina and New Hampshire.

"Daddy," North Carolina questioned drowsily, "Wha's the matter."

"Nothing honey," America responds without thinking, still listening hard.

The girl's brother was more observant and he noticed the noise of something approaching, "Are you expecting someone Dad?"

"Um," America replied dumbly as the sounds got louder and louder.

Honestly not knowing what to do the young man wrapped his arms around his children and held them tightly. The horse and wagon sounds still grew and now you could see the faint outline of one of them through the thick trees. It was beginning to emerge and…

It carried Maryland, South Carolina, and Virginia?

America blinked but the image didn't disappear. He did it again just to make sure, and nope, still there. Three of the southern colonies were sitting in a wagon, staring somberly at him. How unusual.

"Sis," North Carolina said in surprise. She gently untangled herself from America's arm and walked over to the wagon where Maryland was helping Virginia and South Carolina out.

Once on the ground South Carolina embraced her twin while Virginia and Maryland gathered round them and America and New Hampshire continued to stare in confusion.

"Uh Nathaniel," America finally spoke, "I didn't know you knew how to drive a wagon."

Maryland's stoic face didn't waver, "It's not that hard to figure out Dad."

"Yes well…Not that this isn't nice or anything but what exactly-"

He went silent when he realized the other wagon was still coming, he quickly turned to see what surprises this one would have.

Ah the Middle Colonies, this was getting interesting now. Especially when he saw New York, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and Delaware also carried rather cloudy expressions not unlike the Southerners.

"Seriously when did all of you learn how to handle a wagon," America laughed nervously, except nobody joined in. The man was unexplainably nervous to find out why he had seven new arrivals especially when the Middle Colonies unloaded and went to stand by the Southerners.

The last sound was approaching, it was quieter then the others, almost like a lone horse. That was, in fact, what appeared from the trees. The animal was carrying the three missing pieces of America's brood; Rhode Island, Connecticut, and Massachusetts.

Connecticut, the driver, stopped the horse and slid off, looking relieved to be on solid ground after being smushed together with his sister and brother. Rhode Island followed suit but Massachusetts stayed on, glaring at the boys and waiting expectantly. The brothers grumbled but still Rhode Island grasped her ankle while Connecticut reached up and managed to get a hold of her forearm. Together they helped the petite girl slide off the horse.

Dusting themselves off the New Englander's eyes flickered over to the other colonies; no one really seemed all that surprised to see the others which America noted uneasily. In fact, the new group walked over and joined Southern and Middle colonies, who all stood a distance away from the hammock America was still occupying.

Massachusetts eyed the wagons, "It would've saved us a lot of trouble," she muttered irritably, "If _you_ had one of those."

Connecticut merely sneered.

Massachusetts turned her attention to the two still sitting on the hammock.

"Abby, why are you wearing pants," America asked suddenly, subconsciously trying to stall.

The girl frowned, "It was a long ride. A dress wouldn't have been appropriate."

"Ah."

After a pause Massachusetts looked to New Hampshire. The boy hadn't moved from his father's side this whole time and honestly seemed confused about this whole thing, as did North Carolina.

"Henry," Massachusetts called, "We have something you need to see. It's business."

Bewildered, New Hampshire stood up and walked over to join the rest of them. Connecticut handed him a rolled up piece of parchment.

"You too dear," Virginia murmured and gave North Carolina the same thing.

America watched, along with the others, as the two children began to read. At first their expression showed puzzlement which changed to disbelief then gave way to anger.

"Is this certain," North Carolina asked, her voice uncharacteristically frosty.

"Yes," South Carolina answered gravely.

"Is it in effect," New Hampshire questioned next, his tone like his sisters.

"Yes. For about a week now."

All Thirteen looked to America, who was completely and utterly confused.

"Oh all right," he finally sighed, "I'll bite. What's this all about?"

Massachusetts stalked forward immediately, the others following her. She stopped in front of America, tore the parchment out of New Hampshire's hands, and thrust it towards her caretaker.

"This," she hissed.

America was slightly startled by her behavior and took the parchment cautiously. Holding it up he began to read.

_Stamp act…taxes on stamps…stamps on printed material…such as legal documents, magazines, newspapers…_

The colonies watched as their father's face steadily grew more and more distressed as he read on.

"I thought you might like the long title," Connecticut said sourly and America glanced up to read it.

'_An act for granting and applying certain stamp duties, and other duties, in the __British colonies and plantations in America__, towards further defraying the __expenses of defending, protecting, and securing the same__; and for amending such parts of the several acts of parliament relating to the trade and revenues of the said colonies and plantations, as direct the manner of determining and recovering the penalties and forfeitures therein mentioned.'_

That _bastard_.

Just then there was, once again, the sound of a horse coming. America nearly moaned, what could it possibly be now?

Nothing to threatening it turned out, just a postman. The man jumped off his horse upon entering the clearing and looked curiously at the odd group, no doubt wondering what a youngish looking man was doing with thirteen small children.

"Do you have business here," America asked the postman after growing annoyed with man's gawking.

"Wha? Oh, oh yeah," the man turned toward America and pulled out a letter, "Would you be Alfred F. Jones?"

"I would."

"The people in the town said I might find you out here. Bit far away aren't you?"

America just glared in annoyance.

"Ah. Well I have a letter for you then Mr. Alfred F. Jones," the postman drew out the letter from his satchel and offered it.

America stood up and took it, frowning even as the man rode off.

"Who's it from," New Jersey inquired once the rider was far enough away.

He didn't answer as his shoulders tensed. He knew who it was from, he knew as soon as he saw that wretched seal. His hands shook as he opened the letter and began to read.

_America,_

_I've approved a new tax on the colonies and their inhabitants. I've granted your request and sent this letter a day before we send word of the tax, therefore informing you first._

_Of course with your awful mail system I suppose I can't guarantee when this will reach you._

_Sincerely, England_

0 0 0

**And the plot heats up! Massachusetts is getting antsy, can ya tell? And don't you just feel bad for America? Poor guy being pulled in two different directions. But who would you end up following? The kids who you've taken care of your whole life or the man who raised you? Hmmm.**

**Historical notes: (This chapter is not perfectly, historically accurate but I'm trying to do my best ok?) **

**- The Proclamation of 1763 stated that the British colonies couldn't colonize past a certain point. It was meant to stabilize the North American situation and help with Native American problems. There have been debates over whether the Proclamation caused much tension or not but I imagined the colonies wouldn't be to thrilled with it.**

- **The Sugar Act was a revenue-raising act actually meant to help enforce the Molasses Act of 1733. It was met with distain from the colonies, especially the New Englanders. It was eventually repealed.**

**- The Quartering Act said colonists were to house and provide to soldiers if there wasn't room in the barracks. Guess what? The colonies didn't like it.**

**-The Stamp Act is probably one of the most famous of the taxes and I believe it was explained fairly well in the chapter so I won't go over it too much. But seriously, the colonies were **_**pissed**_**.**

**- The Middle colonies were called the breadbasket colonies because they produced a lot of grain and wheat, therefore able to make a ton of bread.**

**A huge **_**THANK YOU**_** to my amazing reviewers- ****RainbowHikari****, ****Emmi Fireworkz****, ****SakuraLetters****, and ****Bluestrike22****. You guys are my favorites!**

**Sorry for my atrocious grammar and spelling. I tried fixing most of it but I suck so forgive me.**

**Please review with any thoughts or suggestions. I'm ever so happy when I get one and I think very highly of people who give me one as you can probably see.**

**Before I end this awfully long A/N I'll just go over the colonies names since we saw some new ones. Virginia- Ginny, Massachusetts- Abigail, Georgia- Scarlett, Pennsylvania- Penelope, Maryland- Nathaniel, and New Hampshire- Henry.**

**That's all. Thank you so much for the read!**

**Little-Harlequin**


	5. A Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers because the universe just doesn't work that way.**

0 0 0

"There's this really incredible man," Rhode Island was saying, his mouth full of food, "named Stephen Hopkins. I think if I need a representative I'll-"

"Can you _please_ not speak with your mouth full," New Jersey pleaded, "I'm sure it's grossing Penny out!"

"Oh no I don't mind," Pennsylvania said somewhat absently, still staring with rapture at Rhode Island, "Continue Will."

Rhode Island shot a look at New Jersey, but swallowed first then continued, "I was just saying if I need a representative for my state he'd be the first person I'd ask."

"Really," Pennsylvania leaned forward, "You really think we may need to call a congress?"

"With the way things are going I wouldn't be surprised if it happened in the next year or so," Connecticut supplied, "With that last tax it's only a matter of time."

America, standing near the fire as he prepared the colonies more breakfast, glanced over his shoulder sourly at Connecticut's remark. Since the Stamp Act there had only been one other tax and that was the Townshend Revenue Act, which taxed glass, paint, oil, lead, paper, and tea. Honestly Arthur, America brooded in his head, he had just been managing to settle the kids down from the Stamp Act when the idiot had gone and passed something else. The colonies had not been pleased.

"I'm not sure who I'd choose to send as a representative," Maryland mused, "No one's standing out right now."

"What about that Johnson man," Delaware suggested, "I met him once when he came to my state and was impressed. I'm going to send McKean myself."

America gained a pained expression as he continued listening to their remarks but said nothing. Things had changed these past few years. Relations had gotten continually worse with England and no one was happy. England wasn't happy, English people weren't happy, colonists weren't happy, America wasn't happy, and the Thirteen _definitely_ weren't happy. To try and calm things down slightly (and in an attempt to stop the colonies from getting their citizens too riled up) America had undertaken the bold experiment (death wish?) of having _all_ the children stay with him. It had been an interesting experience, to say the least, but with all this talk of some congress America wasn't sure how much his idea was working.

"Here's some more sausage," the older man muttered and placed the meat down on the table. As most of the children attacked the food one still colony caught America's eyes.

"Massachusetts," America said to the girl, "You feeling all right?"

The New Englander's eyes looked up from her meal and she nodded simply. The little girl had steadily been growing more and more silent over the past few days. At first it had been a bit of a relief to get a break from her anti-England speeches but this morning she had hardly said two words, if that. America, of course, knew this was a sign for him to be getting worried.

"Are you sure," America asked as he moved over to the young girl, "You haven't taken a bite of breakfast."

He reached out and placed a hand on her forehead, she didn't seem unusually warm. Massachusetts irritably jerked away from the hand which gained all of her siblings attention.

"Abigail," Virginia questioned slowly.

"Ginny," Massachusetts mimicked, annoyed.

"Wha's wrong with you," Connecticut asked bluntly.

"Nothing," Massachusetts growled, she stabbed a sausage and twisted the fork viciously.

"My, my," South Carolina raised her eyebrows, "What did that poor pig ever do to you."

"Cute," Massachusetts sneered but continued her practice.

"Abby come on," America said with a tired tone, "Tell me what's wrong."

Massachusetts finally lifted her head and looked around as everyone watched her. Sucking in a deep breath the girl finally declared, "I want to go home!"

Her caretaker groaned and lifted a hand to massage his temples, "Mass you're staying here for awhile. You can go home soon-"

"All right I said that wrong," the girl continued quickly, "I should've said I _need_ to go home. I feel awful knowing my people are up there with that pig's soliders-"

"I hope you're not referring to Arthur as a pig," America commented dryly.

"I mean Arthur," Massachusetts corrected quickly, "I feel awful knowing my people are stuck up there with Arthur's soldiers while I'm down here doing nothing."

"I wanna go home too," North Carolina inserted, "I miss my house."

"I miss my bed," New Hampshire said longingly.

"I miss my horses," Georgia cried.

"I miss my people," New York sighed.

At the boy's comment every single one of the colonies nodded and began to look miserable at the mere they thought of their homes. America looked distraught as he gazed at his children. He knew he couldn't let them go back, not yet anyway. It was too dangerous.

"No one's going home," he said as firmly as he could. His declaration was met with a unified wail so he added, "This is your home for now, you guys need to get used to that idea."

"But Dad-"

"I don't want to here it. Think of this as an opportunity to build some character."

A silent beat then-

"I don't want any character," Delaware informed America stubbornly.

"Yeah!" the rest shouted in agreement.

"Oh for the love of-"America threw his hands up in the air before spinning around, striding out of the house and into the cold, January air. He grabbed the milk pail on his way to the small barn, figuring he'd take some of this nervous energy out milking.

He cooed gently to the cow as he grabbed the stool and sat down to his work. If only the kids could be as calm as this calm old mammal, then he wouldn't be so damn fidgety. All this unrest was taking a serious toll on the young man. Still, he just sighed and began pumping the utters. Truth was that he loved having the Thirteen with him all the time, even with the occasional battiness and fights. He adored each and every one of his children, which was why it was secretly killing him to see them so unhappy.

"Dad."

Someone had followed him out there. America's eyes flickered up to see it was Massachusetts, one of her brothers coats wrapped tightly around her.

"Unless you're planning on helping me with something I think you should go back inside Abby."

In response the girl moved and grabbed the broom by the entrance and began sweeping the barn floor. America watched expressionlessly for a moment before going back to his milking. The father and daughter did their respective chores with an uneasy silence between them.

"Daddy," Massachusetts finally whispered, "I need to go back."

America let out yet another sigh but still answered, "You know my answer Abigail."

"Dad-"

"There was a reason you were brought down here hon," America reminded.

And there was. Massachusetts (along with the other twelve) certainly had a hand in stirring up some anti-British feelings among her people. Fuck she _was_ the anti-British feelings. Her and those damn Sons of Liberty with all their boycotts and protests, America thought irritably in his head. Massachusetts had been one of the first colonies he'd sent for after she had declared the Non-Importation Agreement. Though he had to admire his daughter's guts at the act America also marveled at her arrogance. Part of the reason he had rushed to get her down to the cabin was for her own safety, before England could get to her and whip her into her senses like he'd threatened.

America had prayed thanks that England had too many distractions to make good on the threat.

"I know," Massachusetts said humbly.

Her father looked up in surprise.

"But I'm not sorry for it."

(_There we go_)

"That just shows me you're not ready to go back," America said.

"I need to," the girl yelped, "England's got a presence up there with his soldiers yet I can't be there? That hardly seems fair Dad."

"Arthur's soldiers are there to try and keep order," America said through gritted teeth.

"Well it's not working," Massachusetts countered, "I can feel it. My people are getting more and more angry-"

"And if you go back things are supposed to get better," America snapped, "Don't try and fool me Abigail Jones, you'll just make things worse."

Not fazed in the slightest at her fathers snap, the colony countered, "I wouldn't need to help it along at all, tensions are bound to explode soon anyway."

"God Mass," her father blared in distress. He stood up from the stool and paced, hands behind his head.

"Why did you have to do this," he asked (more to himself) miserably.

"Spare me another argument over taxes Dad."

America snorted at that but kept his back to her, trying to compose himself in the sudden quiet.

"Daddy I need to go back," Massachusetts tone was softer now.

"So I've heard," the man grunted.

"I…I _need_ to. Something…doesn't feel right," she finished quietly.

The man finally turned to face the child, a frown on his face, "What do you mean something doesn't feel right?"

"I feel funny all the time," Massachusetts sounded vulnerable, almost frightened, "Like something bad is going to happen."

Any normal parent could assure their normal child that everything was okay, a feeling didn't have to mean anything. But America wasn't a normal parent and Massachusetts wasn't a normal child, things like that had to be taken seriously.

"Is it strong?"

"Very."

"Nothings happened already has it," America questioned.

"No, not yet. It's going to though."

"Any particular place?"

Massachusetts lifted a hand and placed it on her chest, right where her heart should be. "Boston," she whispered.

America chewed on lip as he surveyed the girl with worry.

"You're not making this up?"

"I wouldn't do that."

He nodded slowly, "If it's really that bad…Maybe me and you could run up there for a while."

"What about the others? Will you let them go home too?"

"No," he shook his head, "But I can't exactly leave them alone either."

"I'll go by myself," Massachusetts stated firmly.

"Mass-"

"It'll be fine."

America huffed, his breath showing in the cold air, "No starting anything, you hear. Or I'll come up there and drag you back myself."

Massachusetts nodded, her excitement beginning to show.

"Try and find out what this feeling may be about and if you can stop it, great. If you can't…well I'll be up there as soon as you need."

"Of course. So…I can go?"

"Yes," America said, a bit grudgingly, "But not for long."

Next thing he knew Massachusetts was attached to his waist, hugging him fiercely.

"Thank you Daddy," she said, nuzzling her face into his warm stomach, "Thank you so much."

America, touched, wrapped his own arms around her shoulders.

"Be careful Abby," he said gruffly, "And come back to me all right?"

Her arms tightened around her father in response.

0 0 0

One March morning America was sitting at the kitchen table with Connecticut, Virginia, and Maryland. The three were idly carving figures as they chatted.

"How long has Massachusetts been gone now," Virginia asked casually.

"Two months," Connecticut replied, "Wasn't she just supposed to be gone for a couple weeks?"

America jerked his head in confirmation. It was true; his second-eldest's trip had been extended quite far. Yet she always begged for just 'a little' more time and America had granted the requests. Darn her and her persuasive arguments.

"She must have really missed her home. I'm glad she's gotten to go back for awhile," Virginia said.

"I don't really understand what everyone's fussing about," Maryland commented, "I mean sure I miss my people and my own house but it's not dreadful."

"You two wouldn't understand," Connecticut interjects grumpily, "We're right in between your boundaries. You're not miles and miles from your land and your people."

There's a somewhat tense silence that America ignores in favor of detailing his carving.

"Never thought you'd be one to stick up for Abigail, Thomas," Maryland says, a snide edge in his voice.

Connecticut blanches, "Don't even think that. I can just slightly relate to how she feels in a way. Everyone knows why she really wanted to go back. So she can be reunited with those Sons of Liberty and figure out more ways to make England angry."

The three glance at America at the mention of England but he is still trying to ignore them. He doesn't like talking about England lately.

"I think she just missed her home," Virginia says optimistically, "Maybe her being there could calm the people down."

"Don't be ridiculous Ginny. How's she supposed to calm them down when she's a mess herself," Connecticut scoffed.

"Don't call your sister names," America droned automatically. (He always interceded when the colonies began out right insulting each other.)

"Sorry Dad," Connecticut offered before turning back to the Southerners, "But really, there's no stopping what's going on up there."

"It's really that bad," Virginia questions with worry.

"Massachusetts seems to have more lunatics than average anyway," Connecticut mutters, "Mix that with all this anger everywhere and you're just asking for trouble."

"Is it, is it true what they do to…," Maryland trails of uncertainly.

America looks up sharply.

"To the tax collectors?" Connecticut's voice is disturbingly casual, "Oh yes. They really enjoy the whole tarring and feathering bit of up there."

Maryland turned green and Virginia didn't try and hide her gasp, "Abby can't condone that!"

"She doesn't seem to mind it much," Connecticut's smile is slightly nasty.

Before anyone could say anything else the door burst open and in ran the Carolinas, Delaware, New Hampshire, and Georgia. The five were all babbling hysterically and America quickly jumped up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"What? What's going on," America questioned loudly.

North Carolina began sobbing and America felt his fear take a sharp spike. He quickly went to the children and knelt in front of them, gathering them close and asking who was hurt.

"N-n-none of us," Georgia stammer was made out.

"Then what's wrong?"

They all talking again, making it impossible to understand anything. Then America caught New York and New Jersey stumble in, looking deathly pale and quiet.

"James," he called in a strangled voice, "What's happening?"

New York looked up, "When we were in town we got a newspaper."

The boy held it out while America read the title and felt his stomach drop with dread.

'**BOSTON MASSACRE'**

**A/N: The Celtics lost :( So now I feel bad for my poor Massachusetts, even if this recent tragedy would be a few hundred years in the future. *Sigh* But now that there's less basketball to distract me I finally paid attention to this story again so yeah. I really, really hate this chapter but that's just the way it goes.**

**On a chipper note the Boston Tea Party is next chapter!**

**An enormous and heart-felt THANK YOU to my beloved reviewers- **Lupegarou4488, PCOrigami, ChibiStarr, Bluestrike22, AkaEyes, METRO SKiiES, SakuraLetters, Karen Elaine DuLay, and curledruler. **You guys are the reason I continue writing and I love you.**

**On the story- Sorry Mass is still stealing all the spotlight, I'm trying to give the other colonies more story time but its hard since she was so involved with this whole thing. **

**Historical Notes.**

**-The men the colonies were talking about were actual people who represented said colonies at some point.**

**-The Boston Non-Importation Agreement was essentially a boycott by Bostonian merchants and traders to protest the Townshend Revenue Act.**

**- The Sons of Liberty was a political group of American patriots who were formed to try and protect the rights of the colonies from the British. There were actually Sons of Liberty in every colony but the most well-known was the Massachusetts based group. The Sons of Liberty were not always above violent means to protest the British. Notable members included John and Samuel Adams, Benedict Arnold, and Paul Revere among others.**

**-Tarring and Feathering is a form of mob punishment that I, personally, find particularly revolting. The process includes stripping the intended person to the waist then pouring or painting hot tar onto his skin. The person would then have feathers thrown on them to stick to the tar and would often be paraded around town. American colonists did use this on occasion and it became more common during the early stages of the Revolution in order to have Tax officials resign. The most notable involved Customs official John Malcolm.**

**-The Boston Massacre was an incident that took place on March 5, 1770. Civilians had been harassing British officers stationed outside a Customs house. The situation escalated when the crowd began throwing snowballs at the soldiers. When one soldier was struck down by a man with a club he fired his musket. The crowd began taunting the soldiers more yelling 'Fire', the British eventually did. Five civilian men were killed. The massacre prompted a more widespread rebellion in all the colonies. (**_**Just a side thought- You know the famous Paul Revere depiction? Ever noticed that random dog just hanging out in the middle of it all? I mean WTF?)**_

**Tell next time my lovelies! I adore **_**ALL**_** of you and you can't do anything about it so ha!**

**Little-Harlequin**


End file.
